


Games

by volleyowlets



Series: Drabbles and Shit from Tumblr [14]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 03:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13989222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/pseuds/volleyowlets
Summary: Yamaguchi teaches Kageyama to play a game.





	Games

It was quiet without Hinata and Tsukishima to interrupt every moment of peace with an argument. Kageyama appreciated the silence though, watching Yamaguchi play this new game. He’d been talking about it for months, Kageyama hadn’t heard someone so excited for something that wasn’t volleyball in a long time. 

“Argh, stupid boss level,” Yamaguchi complained as his character died in combat. “I’m gonna take a break.” 

Kageyama watched as Yamaguchi paused the game and saved his place in the game. A loud huff coming out of his mouth as he leaned his head onto the setters shoulder. 

“Can you teach me how to play?” Kageyama asked, surprised by his own words. 

Yamaguchi looked just as surprised. 

“Of course! You sure?” 

Kageyama smiled at how Yamaguchi’s eyes sparkled. 

“Yeah.” 

Yamaguchi’s enthusiasm was contagious as he picked the game back up, handing the console to Kageyama. He was good, and it would be no time before Kageyama beat the boss Yamaguchi was stuck on.


End file.
